The technologies have been proposed for operating, for example, moving, rotating, expanding/contracting or bending a two-dimensional object in an image in accordance with an instruction by a user. Conventionally, for such an operation, an object in an image is divided by triangle meshes, and the object is deformed by deforming the meshes.
The application of a predefined skeleton has been known as a method for operating a form. When a user operates the form of the skeleton, an image processing system adjusts the entire form in accordance with the form of the operated skeleton. However, defining the skeleton form is not easy processing and is not effective for an object without a clear skeleton structure, such as an amoeba, which is a problem.
Free Form Deformation (FFD) is another publicly known method. A user divides a space into multiple domains and operates a domain by moving a control point, which defines each domain. However, setting FFD takes time, and a user must manually operate many vertices, which is a problem.    [Non-Patent Document 1] “Laplacian Surface Editing”, Orga Solkine et al., Eurographics/ACM SIGGRAPH Symposium, 179-188, [online], Jul. 9, 2004, [searched on Feb. 23, 2005], the Internet <URL: http://www-sop.inria.fr/geometrica/events/sgp2004/program.html>